Le pianiste
by Victory87
Summary: Ses doigts couraient sur le clavier telle une valse endiablée alors que sans un bruit je m'avancais derrière lui.


Après de long mois d'absence ou de tous petit come back, me revoila avec une nouvelle fic, qui est courte d'ailleur elle aussi. J'ai enfin réussi à écrire grâce à une fabuleuse chanson, Kuroneko to Pianist no Tnago de Kanon Wakeshima.

J'espère que sa va vous plaire ^^ (la fic peut paraitre un peu étrange mais je l'ai fait vraiment dans l'esprit de la chanson ce qui explique certaines choses.)

Je m'avançais, tremblante d'excitation, dans la nuit. Un immense manoir sombre faiblement éclairé par la lueur de la lune se dressait devant moi. Je parcourus les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de la porte. Ma robe noire volait derrière moi, je sentais le vent s'engouffrer sous celle-ci, et caresser mes jambes. Je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper.

J'entrai sans faire le moindre bruit, comme un chat avançant dans le dos de sa proie. Je traversai tout le manoir jusqu'à la verrière, toujours sans un bruit. J'observais de loin l'objet de mes désirs, qui jouait, ses doigts volaient sur les touches noires et blanches, on aurait dit un sombre ballet mêlant des envies et des désirs inavoués. Sa mélodie était aussi sombre qu'entraînante, un véritable compositeur n'aurait pas fait mieux.

La pièce était baignée par la douce lumière de la lune, à travers les murs de verre je voyais des milliers de plantes qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver dans un paradis de verre et de végétation. Je naviguais entre des plantes, des fauteuils, et divers autres objets, mais toujours dans le plus grand silence. Il ne devait pas m'entendre, je voulais lui faire la surprise.

Le pianiste était profondément plongé dans son œuvre, rien ne semblait l'entourer, le monde aurait très bien pu s'arrêter de tourner, il ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Le pianiste était magnifique, vêtu d'un costume noir, il savait que j'adorais le voir dans ce genre de tenue, il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris, on aurait dit un parfait mélange entre le noir de certaines touches et le blanc immaculé d'autres, sa peau pâle. Il était fin mais musclé, plus grand que moi. J'avouerais que je ne pouvais pas trouver plus beau parti. Et il avait des doigts de fée, qui plus est.

Mon cœur accélérait au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais de cet homme. J'étais à cinq mètres de lui, je sondais mon portrait dans l'un des miroirs de la pièce, j'étais sublime dans ma longue robe noire ouverte le long d'une de mes jambes, avec mes lèvres carmin, mes cheveux et mes yeux aussi noirs que la nuit et ma peau si pâle qu'on aurait pu penser que je n'avais jamais vu la lumière du jour. Je me rapprochais encore et encore. Puis j'enroulai mes bras autour du pianiste.

Il me prit sur ses genoux. Il écarta une mèche de mon visage et m'observa. Mes bras suspendus autour de sa nuque, je le rapprochai de moi. Nos lèves s'effleurèrent pendant un moment, je le mettais à l'épreuve, qui allait céder le premier?

Il était un très bon joueur, très entraîné, pendant un instant je crus que j'allais céder, mais il s'écarta de mon visage et vint embrasser mon cou. Ses lèvres remontèrent pour enfin revenir aux miennes. Il m'embrassa tendrement, une main dans mes cheveux, l'autre caressant doucement ma hanche.

Je le dévisageai un instant, j'essayais de sonder ses yeux. Il m'avait demandé de venir, il m'avait écrit qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. J'aurais très bien pu lui répondre de venir chez moi, mais j'étais venue, de toute manière je serais quand même venue le voir, même s'il ne m'avait pas écrit. J'attendais qu'il me dise ce qu'il voulait me dire.

Son air arrogant avait disparu de son visage, il avait l'air en proie au doute. Il finirait par me faire douter moi aussi. Il ne voulait quand même pas rompre?

Puis lentement je le vis sortir une petite boîte en velours noir. Non, ce n'était pas possible? Je plaquai mes mains contre mon visage, je retenais des larmes, moi qui ne pleurais jamais...

«Bellatrix Black, voudriez-vous m'épouser?»

Je vis une sublime bague en or blanc sertie de diamants, avec en son milieu une énorme pierre rouge, je la reconnaissais, c'était la plus belle bague (et la plus chère bien sur) de la plus chère (et la plus réputée) bijouterie de Londres.

«Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me la passer?»

Je vis qu'il était un peu déçu de ma réponse.

«Oui Rodolphus Lestrange, je veux vous épouser.»

Il me passa la bague au doigt et nous nous embrassâmes. Je venais de me fiancer, oh mon Dieu! Je n'en revenais pas, moi, Bellatrix Black, je venais de dire tout de suite oui! Moi qui comptais le faire attendre longtemps, je n'avais pas attendu, je n'avais pas réfléchi, la réponse m'était apparue comme une évidence.

«Bellatrix, je te serai fidèle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, jusqu'à mon dernier battement de cœur, je t'aime.

- Je te jure fidélité, je t'aime.»

Même si nous savions très bien que nous ne respecterions peut-être pas ces vœux, nous nous aimions vraiment et c'était le plus important pour le moment. Sa main vint chasser une larme qui s'était échappée de mes yeux, puis il m'embrassa. Je venais de dire oui au pianiste, le pianiste de mon cœur.

Alors qu'il commençait déjà à ouvrir ma robe, je me relevai et fis de même avec ses vêtements. Il me souleva pour me poser sur le piano.


End file.
